Lost Child
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta, leve Erotica. En una visita al centro comercial, Kisa y Yukina encuentran a una niña quien perdió a sus padres. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, si no a Shungiku Nakamura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Lost Child**

**Viñeta**

* * *

><p>"¿Ya es todo lo que necesitas, Kisa-san?" preguntó el rubio a su pareja mientras salían de una tienda comercial.<p>

"Si es todo," responde el mencionado de cabellos oscuros "Salgamos de aquí antes de que se llene de—"

Calla de repente al sentir que había chocado con alguien, cuando se da cuenta se trataba de una pequeña niña de uno diez años por los menos, de cabello negros y traía puesto un vestido de color rojo. La pequeña había caído al suelo después del choque y Kisa se agachó frente a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?"

La pequeña pelinegra no dice nada y solo mantiene la cabeza gacha, poco a poco se ven como sus hombros se mueven de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente mientras se escuchan unos leves sollozos. Kisa, preocupado de que tal vez lastimó a la niña, empieza a ponerse nervioso ya que él se consideraba una persona nada acostumbrada a niños.

"A-Ah ¿Caíste muy fuerte? ¿Te duele?" dejó de hacerle preguntas cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó sobre este y vio que se trataba de su pareja.

"Kisa-san creo que anda perdida."

"¿Eh?" observa como Yukina se acerca a la pelinegra y le tiende una mano, la niña voltea a verlo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y deja ver sus ojos grises "_¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de que esta perdida?_"

"Déjame ayudarte," le sonríe tiernamente haciendo que la niña se sonrojara un poco y acepta la mano del apuesto joven.

"_Hasta los encantos de Yukina sirven para calmar a los niños,_" piensa Kisa mientras se ponía de pie junto con su pareja y la pelinegra.

El rubio se agacha para estar a la altura de la niña, "¿Estas perdida?"

La niña asiente, "No encuentro a mami y a papi…"

"_Estando tan grande este lugar no me sorprende que los niños se pierdan seguido,_" piensa el hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras voltea hacia varios lados para ver si alguna pareja se veía desesperada por encontrar a su hijo. Al no notar nada, observa como Yukina trata de consolar a la pequeña mientras le hace un poco de plática.

"Será mejor que la llevemos a la oficina de niños perdidos," dice Kisa haciendo que Yukina voltee a verle "Es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

"Tienes razón, Kisa-san," miró nuevamente a la niña y volvió a tenderle su mano "Te llevaremos a donde te pueden ayudar a buscar a tus papás."

La pelinegra dudó por unos momentos, sus padres le habían enseñado que nunca debía confiar en los extraños pero algo le decía que los dos hombres frente suyo no eran malas personas. Tímidamente tomó la mano del más joven y los tres empezaron a caminar hasta las oficinas de niños perdidos, no andaban muy lejos de ahí, pero a la pelinegra se le estaban haciendo eternos los minutos.

"¡Miku!"

Estaban llegando a la oficina cuando detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar el nombre y vieron a dos hombres que venían caminando rápidamente hacia ellos. La pequeña se soltó de la mano de Yukina y fue corriendo hacia los brazos de unos de los hombres de cabellos castaños.

"¡Miku nos has dado un terrible susto!" decía el hombre mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"Perdón mami…" se disculpaba la niña mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Ya, ya, lo importante es que ya estas bien."

El otro hombre, quien era mucho más alto y tal vez más alto que el rubio, de cabellos negros se acercó hacia la pareja. Kisa al notar el rostro de aquel joven no pudo evitar pensar que era muy apuesto, casi se abofetea a sí mismo de pensar en eso cuando su pareja se encontraba a lado suyo.

"Muchas gracias de encontrar a nuestra hija."

Kisa se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y observó al otro hombre quien traía a la niña sin quererla soltar.

"No hay de que," respondió con una sonrisa el estudiante y el hombre pelinegro les regresó el gesto y volvió junto con su familia.

Los tres se alejaron mientras que la pequeña pelinegra iba en medio de los dos y tomando la mano de cada uno. Kisa no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena.

"Así nos veremos cuando tengamos nuestros hijos," la sonrisa se le borró de los labios a los pocos segundos.

_Hijos_, Yukina estaba hablando en plural y el pelinegro casi se desmaya. Obviamente su atareada vida no le daría tiempo para estar criando niños, suficiente tiempo le dedicaba a su novio. Tal vez después, pensaba el editor mientras trataba de componerse, cuando él estuviera jubilado o cuando Yukina terminara sus estudios universitarios… ¡pero en que cosas estaba pensado!

"Ca-Cállate Yukina…"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no crees que seríamos una linda familia, Kisa-san?"

"Será mejor que nos vayamos," el editor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida intentando evadir el tema.

"¡Espérame Kisa-san!"

Kisa Shōta hizo nota mental de que tenía que distraer a Yukina esa tarde y lo mejor posible desde ese día en adelante para que olvidara el tema… al menos por un tiempo.

**END**

* * *

><p>Lamento si esto de verdad no tuvo ningún sentido… solo quería escribir algo de esta pareja.<p>

Y no, no son Takano y Ritsu con una hija… bueno fuera. Pequeño crossover con la pareja Egoist de Junjo Romantica y quise agregar a su hija a la historia, a quien la presente en un fic que escribí sobre la pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review con sus comentarios.

_Mata ne~_


End file.
